Areumdaun Nabi
by YeolClan
Summary: Kyungsoo D.O Chansoo Jongin You ff fanfiction


**AREUMDAUN NABI... (Beautiful Butterfly) – Kyungsoo (D.O)**

**Do Kyungsoo and You **

Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa mempunyai kekasih seperti dia. Aku memang bukan tipe orang yang suka menghabiskan hari hanya dengan ditelepon atau dikirimi pesan dengan pertanyaan sudah makan atau belum dan lainnya, hanya saja bukankah sesekali itu akan sangat menyenangkan?

DIA SIBUK!

Ya... itulah alasannya. Bahkan ketika pasangan lain akan dengan senang hati membalas pesan dari kekasihnya. Dia hanya akan membalas pesanku dengan 'ya... tentu saja aku akan ingat makan, tapi sekarang aku sedang sibuk... nanti aku telepon ok... saranghae'. Dan ketika menelepon dia hanya akan bertanya 'kau baik-baik saja kan, sayang? Kalau akhir pekan pekerjaanku selesai aku pasti akan menemuimu...'

Rasanya aku ingin datang ke kantornya sekarang dan mengamuk di hadapannya. Tapi, apa yang bisa kulakukan sekarang? Aku hanya diam dan melihat undangan pernikahan sahabat kami. Sahabatku, Kim Jongin... seumuran denganku dan yang pastinya umurnya di bawah dia. Lihat bahkan Jongin selangkah lebih maju. Undangan yang ditanganku adalah undangan pernikahannya. Dan dia? Kami? Kapan kami akan menikah? Jujur saja memikirkan ini membuatku makin pusing. Bahkan minggu ini saja kami belum bertemu sama sekali. Dan dalam seminggu ini dia hanya dua kali meneleponku menanyakan kabar orang tuaku dan pekerjaanku. Ah Do Kyungsoo menyebalkan. Aku merindukanmu. Kekasihku dari sejak pertengahan kuliah hingga sekarang hampir enam tahun.

'apa Jongin sudah menemuimu? Tadi pagi dia datang padaku dan memberi undangan pernikahannya'

Tidak dibalas.

Sampai satu jam kemudian.

'maaf aku tadi dari lapangan... iya... tadi pagi dia meneleponku... ah tidak disangka kenapa dia mendahului kita... kau baik-baik saja kan?'

Setidaknya dia bertanya.

'kenapa aku mesti baik-baik saja?'

'karena aku yakin calon istriku sedang marah... dia merasa kekasihnya ini tidak peduli dan kalah dengan sahabatnya sendiri, benar kan?'

'kalau kau tahu tidak usah bertanya. Hari ini aku sedang membencimu!'

Aku tersenyum sendiri.

'kalau benci harusnya jangan tersenyum :p'

'siapa yang tersenyum?'

'ini bukannya pertama kalinya kita berbalas pesan terus menerus? Benar kan? Haha harusnya aku ada disitu...'

Menyebalkan bukan? Sekalinya seperti ini dia selalu meledekku.

* * *

"sunbae... kau mahasiswa jurusan arsitektur bukan?" tanyaku pada seorang mahasiswa berpengawakan tidak terlalu tinggi dengan mata bulat dan rambut rapinya, aku yakin dia habis gel satu cup. Dan wajahnya, aku pikir dia anak sekolah menengah yang sedang tersesat disini.

"nde..."

"apa kenal Park Chanyeol?"

"yah... ada apa?"

"bisa minta tolong panggilkan dia? Baterai ponselku habis... aku tidak bisa menghubunginya... aku malu jika harus masuk ke dalam..."

"baiklah tunggu sebentar..." ia mengangguk tersenyum.

Tak berapa lama ia kembali dengan orang yang kucari.

"ya oppa..." aku langsung menghampiri Chanyeol, sepupuku. Si jangkung yang cerewet itu.

"ya... kenapa kau ada disini huh?" dia langsung menghadiahiku omelan.

"ini... eomma bilang berikan ini pada bibi..." aku menyerahkan amplop titipan eomma tadi pagi.

"ya sudah sana pergi... kenapa tidak meneleponku... biar aku yang ke fakultasmu..."

"ponselku mati..."

"oh ya Kyungsoo... asal kau tahu... dia sepupuku bukan pacarku..."

Ya, aku lupa orang tadi masih ada di situ.

"sunbae... terimakasih atas bantuannya... dan kau oppa... awas saja... kalau ke rumah tak akan kuberi makanan!" ancamku sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka.

* * *

Hari ini cukup melelahkan, ditambah musim gugur yang akan segera datang rasanya lebih menyenangkan jika bisa tidur di rumah dibandingkan menyelsaikan jurnal-jurnal penelitian yang harus disusun nanti.

"menunggu bis juga?" tanya seseorang.

"oh sunbae..." sedikit canggung, rupanya itu teman Chanyeol oppa kemarin.

"rasanya kita sering satu bis... tapi aku tidak tahu kalau kau sepupu sahabatku..."

"nde... hehe..." aku menggaruk kepalaku yang sama sekali tidak gatal dan pasti sekarang terlihat bodoh karena aku memainkan ponselku yang jelas-jelas hanya kubuka-buka tanpa tahu mau membuka apa. Dia sendiri terlihat menumpang kakinya, merapatkan jaket dengan tangan di saku jaketnya.

"ayo... bisnya datang..." dia menunjuk bis yang akhirnya tiba itu. Ia mempersilahkanku masuk duluan. Aku memilih duduk di pinggir jendela. "tidak apa-apa kan aku duduk disni?" tanyanya lagi begitu aku sadar dia duduk di sebelahku.

"tentu saja tidak apa-apa..." aku memasang senyum terbaiku.

"apa minggu depan datang ke acara klub musik sepupumu?"

"eoh?"

"minggu depan pertunjukan pertama Chanyeol dan aku... apa dia tak mengundangmu?"

"haha... dia? Jangankan mengundangku... aku ke kelasnya kemarin saja dia sudah menceramahiku..."

"benarkah?"

"nde... dia bilang bahaya jika aku pergi ke kelasnya..."

"mungkin dia takut ada yang menyukaimu..."

"mwo? Alasan konyol apa itu?"

Dia tersenyum, tunggu... aku baru sadar dia tampan. Lupakan tentang tampang dia kemarin yang seperti tersesat diantara para mahasiswa itu, senyum terbaik yang pernah aku lihat di jarak sedekat ini. Orang ini sangat... sangat tampan.

"bisa saja... jadi kau akan datang?"

"apa ini artinya aku diundang?"

"..." dia mengangguk masih dengan senyumnya.

Ya Tuhan, sejak kapan aku bisa berbicara banyak dengan orang yang aku tak kenal baru kenal tepatnya walaupun namanya pun aku hanya dengar saat Chanyeol oppa menyebutnya kemarin, bahkan tadi aku tertawa dengan lebarnya. Hal yang aku lakukan hanya ketika aku bersama orang-orang yang aku kenal dan dekat denganku.

* * *

"kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Chanyeol oppa yang akan bersiap naik ke atas panggung dengan gitar di punggungnya itu kaget melihatku.

"aku diundang..."

"siapa yang mengundangmu?"

"sunbae yang waktu itu memanggilkanmu di kelasmu itu..." aku enggan menyebut namanya.

"nde... aku yang mengajaknya..." sunbae itu sudah berada di belakang Chanyeol oppa sekarang. Membuatku memeletkan lidah tanda menang.

"duduk diam disini... setelah aku selesai kita pulang..."

"nde..." aku menjawabnya malas, sunbae itu tersenyum sebelum akhirnya bersama Chanyeol oppa naik ke atas panggung.

Menunggu beberapa menit sebelum penampilannya, aku menyaksikan beberapa pengisi acara yang aku tahu itu anak-anak klub musik. Temanku yang ikut klub ini juga ada, aku tentu saja mengenalnya entahlah dia mengenalku atau tidak.

"aku dan Kyungsoo akan menyanyikan lagu ciptaan kami... Baby Don't Cry..." Chanyeol oppa selalu dengan senyum menggelikan dan membuat orang yang melihatnya pegal itu membuka penampilan mereka berdua. Sunbae yang memang benar bernama Kyungsoo itu mulai memainkan mik-nya mengecek. Dan mulailah mereka bernyanyi. Lagu yang sangat indah.

"lagu kami bagus kan?" tanya Chanyeol oppa, dan sunbae pun penasaran karena dia sekarang ikut-ikutan memperhatikan, menunggu jawabanku.

"bagus... hanya saja... baby don't cry... tonight... kalau besok... bagaimana? Kalian akan membiarkannya menangis?"

"hahaha..." si tampan itu, sunbae itu aku pikir merusak imejnya. Dia terbahak-bahak.

* * *

Aku memasuki rumah bibi, rumahnya Chanyeol oppa pagi ini. Minggu depan salah satu anggota keluarga kami ada yang menikah. Aku cucu perempuan satu-satunya di keluarga kami, dan sialnya kenapa aku harus menuruni nenekku di samping ibunya Chanyeol oppa... kami berdualah yang bisa membuat kimchi dengan rasa enak di keluarga kami. Untuk itu, untuk perayaan nanti kami butuh banyak kimchi, dan karena aku harus mengerjakannya bersama bibi maka mengerjakannya disini.

"apa bibi gila? Kenapa banyak sekali?" keluhku begitu melihat tumpukan sawi yang aku rasa bibi memborongnya pagi-pagi sekali dari pasar.

"sudahlah... sebagai cucu yang baik kau harus menuruti perintah nenekmu yang cerewet itu..."

"dia ibunya bibi..."

"iya..."

"kenapa tidak pesan saja sih... bukankah membeli itu lebih meringankan kita..."

"pernikahan itu acara sakral... dan dalam upacaranya memakai makanan yang kita buat sendiri itu lebih baik..."

"tapi tidak untuk tangan dan punggungku..."

Aku menatap ngeri. Aku akan duduk berlama-lama di dapur, membersihkan sawi, melumuri cabe.

"Chanyeol oppa kemana?"

"ada di atas bersama temannya..."

Satu jam sudah aku duduk di dapur menghadap sawi-sawi sisa yang belum dibersihkan. Aku sengaja memilih separuh-separuh dulu agar tidak terasa capek. Bibi dengan enaknya sekarang pergi ke supermarket dulu membeli bahan yang kurang, sementara aku sudah berkeringat sekarang. Sialnya lagi karet pengikat rambutku tadi putus.

Terdengar suara orang masuk dapur dan menuang minum ke gelas, lalu meneguk minumannya.

"oppa... tolong ambilkan ikat rambutku di meja depan lalu ikatkan dan tissue juga... tanganku kotor..." kataku tanpa menoleh. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia sudah mengikat rambutku.

"tolong lap keringatku..." lagi-lagi aku tak menoleh, dengan baik hatinya ia juga mengelap keringatku.

"hey pembantu baru..." kaget seseorang di hadapanku tepatnya ia berdiri di balik dinding meja dapur.

"oppa..."

Setengah tak percaya aku melihat siapa orang yang mengikat rambut dan mengelap keringatku tadi.

"sunbae..." aku benar-benar kaget.

"ya... ibu kemana?"

"dia ke supermarket..." aku menunduk, benar-benar memalukan.

"apa kau dan ibu benar-benar akan membuat kimchi sebanyak ini?" Chanyeol oppa menunjuk semua sawi di dapur.

"benar... jadi tak bisakah kau berbaik hati membantuku mencucikannya?"

"bergeserlah..." sunbae menyuruhku bergeser, agar sedikit memberi tempat duduk di kursi kayu yang pendek itu. Ia mengambil sarung tangan plastik yang ada di depanku. "ayo kubantu... Yeol-ah lebih baik kau cuci sisanya..."

"sunbae mau mebantuku?"

"ya... dia pintar memasak jangan remehkan dia..."

"benarkah?"

"benar..." lagi-lagi oppa cerewetku yang menjawabnya.

"wahhh... daebak... setidaknya sunbae lebih segala-galanya dibanding orang itu... bahkan memasak ramen saja dia tidak mampu... dia tidak berguna sama sekali!"

"ya... beraninya kau..."

Jadilah kami bertiga menjadi penghuni dapur hari ini, menghabiskan waktu dengan bercanda. Membuat kimchi bersama orang yang aku sebut sunbae.

* * *

"sunbae... apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" aku kaget melihat sunbae sudah berdiri di depan gerbang kampus, dan ini sudah malam. Musim dingin minggu pertama. Beberapa hari sebelum menikmati libur. Aku masih harus melakukan praktek sampai malam.

"selesai kelas sore tadi aku ke klub musik dan Chanyeol bilang dia menungguimu tapi ternyata tadi dia sedikit sakit kepala jadi menyuruhku mengantarmu pulang... tidak apa-apa kan?"

"ooohhh... tentu saja tidak..."

"aku tidak membawa kendaraan... dan bis sepertinya sudah terlambat... apa tidak apa-apa jalan kaki dulu ke halte lain?"

"ani..."

Kecanggungan kembali menyelimuti kami, padahal bisa dibilang kami sudah terbiasa sekarang apalagi aku sudah diizinkan oppa main ke klub musik jika dia latihan ataupun menghampirinya ke kelas jika akan pulang bersama.

Aku merapatkan mantelku, sialnya aku lupa tidak memakai sarung tangan.

"bagaimana kalau kesana sebentar..." tunjuknya pada pedagang kopi di pinggir jalan. Aku mengikutinya. Aku baru sadar ia membawa gitar di punggungnya, aku tahu itu gitar oppa.

Ia menyuruhku menunggu dengan duduk di kursi panjang di depan taman dimana penjual kopi itu berjualan.

"pegang ini..." ia menyuruhku memegang gelas kopi itu. Ya... hangat sekarang. Ia lalu duduk di sebelahku sambil meminum kopinya. "tadi sore aku baru saja selesai membuat lagu..." katanya, membuatku menoleh. "bisakah mendengarkannya? Sama seperti dulu di festival saat melihatku bersama Chanyeol tampil..."

"..." aku menggangguk tersenyum mengiyakan.

Dia lalu membuka gitar dari sarungnya, memetiknya... memainkan lagunya... lagu yang sangat indah.

'caramu melangkah adalah caraku bermimpi, hanya dirimu kupu-kupu cantik...'

Sepenggal liriknya yang menempel di kepalaku saat itu juga.

Aku mendengarkan suaranya, mencermati liriknya, menatap wajahnya.

"namaku bukan sunbae... namaku Do Kyungsoo..." ia membuyarkanku, ia sudah berhenti bernyanyi.

"nde?"

"bisakah berhenti memanggilku sunbae?"

"mwo?"

"panggil aku oppa..."

"oppa?"

"dan aku menyukaimu... jadi aku harus bagaimana?" dia menatapku sekarang. Kopi ditanganku sekarang berubah menjadi dingin. Perutku sudah tidak bisa digambarkan, seperti ingin buang air. Kupu-kupu di dalam perutku seperti langsung terbang kesana kemari, kembang api di dalam hatiku juga seperti sedang meledak-ledak sekarang.

"Chanyeol membolehkanku mengatakannya sekarang jadi aku berani... walaupun dia melarang sepertinya aku juga akan nekat mengatakannya malam ini..." dia tersenyum, senyuman itu lagi senyuman yang sama saat pertama kali aku menyadari ia tampan. "ini aneh... pertama kalinya aku bisa tertarik pada seseorang yang menurutku juga aneh... senang berimajinasi... cerdas... pintar memasak... senang tersenyum... walaupun aku berpikir itu genetik karena Chanyeol juga sama... kau begitu ceria cerewet jika sedang bersama oppamu itu tapi saat di sekitarmu banyak orang baru... kau berubah seperti es yang hanya diam membeku... kecuali di depanku..."

"eoh?"

Penuturan apa itu?

"aku bertanya kan tadi... aku menyukaimu... jadi aku harus bagaimana? Aku hanya bisa membuat lagu itu saja..."

"sunbae..."

"kau menolakku?"

"nde?"

"kalau kau memanggilku seperti itu berarti kau menolakku..."

"bisakah kita jalan sekarang?"

"..." dia tersenyum samar, raut kecewa. Ia segera mengikuti berdiri setelah sebelumnya menggendong kembali gitar itu di punggungnya.

Aku meminum kopiku sampai habis.

"gara-gara kau kopinya jadi dingin..." kataku, aku menggososk-gosokan telapaknya. "bisakah kita sedikit lebih rapat?"

"eoh?"

Tak ada reaksi, aku segera menariknya agar merapatkan badannya di sebelahku. Aku menggenggam telapaknya, menautkan jemari kami. "oppa... kau tidak tahu cara memperlakukan gadismu jika sedang berjalan di musim dingin seperti ini?" tanyaku. Aku yakin dia masih terkejut. Tanpa lama-lama lagi aku segera memasukan tangan kami ke saku mantelnya. "ini lebih hangat dari pada tadi kau genggamkan kopi padaku..." aku tersenyum. Sepertinya kabel-kabel di mesin otaknya sudah mulai teraliri listrik kembali, ia tersadar.

"hah..." ia tersenyum lalu menghembuskan nafasnya lalu kami meneruskan perjalanan kami diantara salju jalanan dan salju yang turun.

* * *

"apa ini?" tanyaku.

Setelah pulang dari resepsi pernikahan Jongin, Kyungsoo oppa mengajakku ke kantornya.

"market proyekku yang baru saja selesai minggu lalu..."

"tapi... bukankah aku pernah bilang rumah impianku seperti itu... aish jinja... kenapa malah membuat rumah yang aku mau untuk orang lain..."

"mau bagaimana lagi... aku kasihan pada orang itu... dia ingin memberikan itu sebagai hadiah pernikahan mereka... jadi..."

"kau menjual ideku pada orang itu...? ya... Kyungsoo oppa..." aku yakin wajahku sudah merah sekarang. Marah.

"mianhe..." katanya.

"jangan temui aku sampai aku tidak marah lagi padamu...!" aku mengultimatumnya, tapi begitu berbalik mau pergi dia sudah menahanku dengan kata-katanya.

"sayangnya besok eommaku meminta bertemu..."

"ishhh..."

* * *

"mwoya?" aku kaget mendapati di depanku sekarang. Bangunan yang membuatku marah kemarin sekarang ada di hadapanku. Dia bilang padaku eommanya ingin bertemu denganku dan dia mengirim alamat yang ternyata alamat rumah itu. Apa dia sedang mengerjaiku?

Baiklah. Aku akan selalu mengikuti alur permainan Do Kyungsoo jika hanya itu yang aku bisa selain marah-marah karena sering dibuatnya kesal.

"selamat datang nona..."

Seseorang menyambutku membukakan pintu begitu aku masuk ke area rumah itu.

"oppa?"

"ayo..." ia langsung menarik tanganku mengajak masuk lalu mengajaku berkeliling rumah itu. "bagaimana? Apa ada detail yang aku lupakan nona?"

"apa maksudnya?"

"benar tidak ada yang aku lewatkan?"

"oppa..." aku mulai kesal kalau sudah begini rengekanku juga ikut keluar.

"apa kupu-kupu cantikku mau mengajakku terbang selalu bersamanya... mengajakku selalu bermimpi bersamanya... menuntunku jika aku tersesat... sampai akhirnya jatuh pun mengajakku bersamanya..."

"oppa..." dan hanya air mata yang bisa aku keluarkan sekarang.

"mianhe untuk waktu yang tidak bisa kuberikan selama ini... aku hanya bisa menggantikannya dengan ini... tempat untuk kita dan anak-anak kita nanti..."

"jadi?"

"orang tua kita sudah tahu... dan aku tinggal menunggu tanggal dari nona cantik ini..."

"hah... jadi kau tidak sedang bercanda?"

"ya... aku ingin menikahimu... jadi aku harus bagaimana?"

* * *

END


End file.
